Transesophageal imaging systems are known in the art. Such systems typically require entry of a relatively thick tube into the esophagus of a patient being imaged. Entry of the tube typically causes discomfort to the patient, even though the patient of necessity has been sedated. Furthermore, an operator of the system typically needs to manipulate the system in the esophagus using the tube, generating further discomfort.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.